Mother's Day
by nevertoomuch
Summary: Kate most defiantly wasn't expecting anyone today, so her mind races quickly, compiling a list of people it could be.


This popped into my head when I saw a commercial for Mother's Day presents on TV tonight. Just something quick.

* * *

><p>Kate Beckett has just woken up and it's already a day full of emotion for her, but she didn't expect any less. She reminds herself though that today, Mother's Day, is not a day she is allowed to wallow in those emotions. There are other, more painful, days for that.<p>

So she starts the day by throwing a batch of cookies in the oven. She thinks for a second it might be cheating, because they're slice and bake but reminds herself a cookie's a cookie. She changes into a pair of jeans and t-shirt while the cookies bake, mouth already watering from the pleasant aroma filling her small apartment.

That's when she hears a knock on the door.

She most defiantly wasn't expecting anyone today so her mind races quickly compiling a list of people it could be.

When she opens it, it's Alexis Castle standing on the other side of the threshold, looking much younger than her seventeen years.

"Hey."

Kate doesn't respond with words but merely opens the door and motions to her couch. Once Alexis is seated and about to open her mouth she jumps startled by a loud buzzing noise.

"Ah! The cookies, I'll be right back."

Kate comes back a few minutes later with a small plate of cookies and sets it down on the small coffee table in front of them, "I wouldn't grab one just yet, they're still pretty hot."

Alexis doesn't seem to want to start the conversation so it's Kate that speaks again, "Your Dad told me you were spending the day with Ashley's family, going out to breakfast and stuff."

"I did go to breakfast with them, I actually just left their house. It was…nice."

"Nice?"

"Actually really nice. We went to Ashley's moms favorite restaurant and she opened her presents and stuff. Seeing how much he loves her, it was really sweet."

Kate doesn't break eye contact while reaching for a cookie, "But?"

Alexis doesn't respond right away but reaches for a cookie following Beckett's lead, "It just kinda hurt being with Ashley and his mom, because well I usually just push this day to the side." She's breaking the cookie into tiny pieces and placing then daintily in her mouth, "My mother couldn't make it for mother's day this year. I actually can't remember a year we spent it together." The girls voice is dangerously close to cracking, " I know she's busy with work, but I guess I always get my hopes up a little bit. I can't really hold that against her but…"

"…but she's your mom."

She decides quickly not to broach the subject of Meredith, so she goes in for another angle, "I used to push the day aside to."

And in that moment Alexis' hand shoots up to cover her mouth in a moment of realization. Her eyes widen and there are a million apologies ready to pour out her mouth, "I'm so sorry, I forgot… you mom… I should go…" her face was turning a brilliant scarlet, "I can't believe I was complaining to you."

She spreads a convincing smile across her face, "No, stay. Please."

"I can't really, I'm so sorry I even bothered you." Her frantic steps were quickly leading her closer to the door.

When Kate realizes that she won't be able to convince the teen that easily she decides, hesitantly, to open up as well, " I used to pretend Mother's Day didn't even exist. And then there was awhile where I would just hole up and watch depressing movies all day. Not even get out of bed." Alexis stops in her tracks as the confession continues to materialize, "but then one year I realized Mother's Day is a day to be thankful for what your mother has done for you. And I can still do that. So really, don't feel bad." She runs a hand through her hair gathering her thoughts, "And Alexis? You can still do that too. Your mom gave you the chance to be you, she picked you out a great dad, and even if you can't see it outright, she loves you."

She nods her head, still dropping it a little, and walks back over to the couch. Kate unconsciously notes that all Castles must have that puppy like quality. It never ceases to melt her heart.

She needs to do something.

"I was going to go rollerblading. Do you want to come? I think I have an extra pair and we could pack a lunch and eat it in the park."

"Yeah, that sounds good. Only if you're sure I wouldn't be intruding though."

"Of course not. Remember I told you today's not a sad day, it'sa happy day ok?"

There's a slow grin spreading across Alexis' face as Kate goes to grab the rollerblades from the other room and she thinks maybe the day will be easier to get through then she had previously thought.

Kate's sticking the edible contents of her cupboard in to a backpack when she hears another knock at her door. She's surprised, yet again, and makes her way over to the entrance. She opens the door and it's Josh on the other side with a small bouquet of flowers.

"Hey, I know you said you wanted to spend the day alone, but I wanted to stop by and make sure you were ok." He bends down to give her a quick kiss.

"Thanks." She takes the flowers from him , "that's really nice. I'm fine though."

Alexis chooses this moment to come out of the bathroom opening the door and appearing almost directly behind Beckett. She see's Josh and mutters a quick, "Oh…Hi."

He looks at her, no doubt confused so Kate explains, or tires to explain, "This is Alexis, she is…" She doesn't mean to leave an awkward pause but she realizes she doesn't exactly know _what_ exactly Alexis is to her.

"I'm Richard Castle's daughter." She meet's Josh's eyes and offers her hand out politely to shake.

He doesn't quite know how to react to this new information. He shakes the hand she has extended and then turns back to Kate, "I thought… ok well I have to get to the hospital." He decides on a smile, "Have a good time."

The door shuts and Alexis tries to fill the uncomfortable silence, "He's cute." But it comes out strained and awkward. She thinks maybe the silence would have been better. So there's silence for a few moments.

"You're more than Richard Castle's daughter. "

"Hmm?" the red head is puzzled.

"To me. You're more than just Richard Castle's daughter to me. I care about you Alexis and you're the… you're the …" _closest thing I have to a daughter. _ She stops herself because saying what she's almost said _out loud_ is more than almost crossing a very definite line.

But even when the last words don't come out of Kate's mouth they are not lost on Alexis. Tears she worked so hard to hold at bay all morning now spilling from her eyes and running silently down her face.

Kate looks at Alexis sympathetically and as she reaches out and envelopes Alexis into a hug.

It just feels right.

Alexis wants to respond but the words she would really want to say are too heavy for today so she keeps silent as she returns the hug.

"Let's grab those skates, ok? It's a beautiful day outside."

* * *

><p>I would be lying if I said I don't love reviews, and no one likes a liar right?<p> 


End file.
